Ride On Chapter One: Beggining
by TheMultiWarrior
Summary: A rather large Naruto Fanfic that I'm working on. Chapters will be released weekly, and so far, this is the first one. Hope you guys enjoy this more then my Shadamy story. This one isn't as vulgar.
1. Chapter One: The Beggining

_**NARUTO FANFIC: RIDE ON **_

With the sharp wind whistling though the forest, Raiidon looked around him in distaste. Three males stood infront of him, two males and a female behind him and one of each on either side of him. All in all, he was surrounded by eight Konohana Chunin, a bunch of idiotic morons trying to make their Hokage happy. He looked around again, shaking his head. His bright blue eyes focused on the tallest male, a smirk playing on his shadowed face. "Kakashi-Sensi?. Pleasure to see you after all these years." He bowed from his seven foot stance, before standing back up. "Who is the newest group seven?" He asked, looking at the two that stood either side of him. "A blonde headed idiot and a pink haired beauty. Lucky you, dont you agree, Kakashi-Sensi?"

Naruto looked confused. "Kakashi-Sensi, what the hell is he talking about? Who is he, and why does he call you Kakashi-Sensi also? I thought me, Saskue and Sakura were the only ones to make it past the trials?"

Raiidon laughed. "Kakashi-Sensi has been lying to you! There was another group Seven, only they were never mentioned, due to what happened to the three of them! One of them was torn to shreds by Kakashi-Sensi himself, one was murdered by the third member of the group, and the third member became part of the clan known as the Densetsu. However, the member who became part of the Densetsu, is perhaps the most ruthless and sadistic killer of all times!" Raiidon laughed again. "Pleasure to meet you, you blonde idiot."

Sakura knew the male was a Densetsu member, hell, she even knew he was the fabled Raiidon Karatichio, responsible for the murder of the entire northwest of Konohana, yet never the less, couldnt help but adore the colour in his eyes, the blackness of his hair, and the grin he wore. She couldnt fall for him though, he was a bad guy!

Raiidon looked behind him at the two males and female. "Lady Tsunade. Pleasure to see you again! How are you?" Tsunade spat, growling. "What the fuck are you doing back here, Raiidon. We banished you years ago."  
"HA! You cant banish a Densetsu! We are the highest of the highest, and a Hokage like yourself has no right to try banish us!"

"How many of you are left, Raiidon?" Tsunade growled.  
"Four, including me. Plenty for us to take over Konohana, cause hell, even one Densetsu is enough."  
"Is that why you are here?"  
"No...I'm here to deliver a message. Doragonfōsu warns you that he will be coming in three weeks with the rest of the Densetsu...I'm just here to wait, watch, and remove any annoyances." He grinned.  
Naruto clapped his fingers together, despite Tsunade and Kakashi-Sensi yelling for him to stop. "Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu!" He yelled, and a second Naruto popped up aside him. Reaching his hand back, the second Naruto began hitting the air above Narutos hand, a blue ball forming in his hand. After a few seconds, Naruto lept forward, aiming for the males chest. "Rasengan!"

Raiidon watched as Naruto passed through him, hitting the floor. Giving a light sigh, he shook his head. "Tsunade, dont you ever teach this little moron something?" He asked.  
"You cant beat a member of the Densestsu. Or...to be more accurate. You cant beat me. Tsunade, explain why."

Tsunade growled, but began explaining the story of Densetsu's.

"Higher then the Sanin, the Kages, and even the Akatskui, the Densetsus are the rouge leaders of tommorow, the ones who have caused the most damage. There are four left of them, yet there was eight of them, each one with their own power. Who is left, Raiidon?"

"Doragonfōsu, Nikisumi, Me and Gēmuōbā. I'm afraid that Shi, Gekido, Kurushumi and Sonshitsu died during the war."

"Doragonfōsu rides his majestic black dragon, Nikushoku Dōbutsu, who can take down villages in a single breath, Nikisumi is the master of swords, Gēmuōbā is a master of the hidden scrolls powers, and Raiidon...Raiidon is the master of shadows. He can form his body into a shadow and back again in the blink of an eye. He can also bring them to listen to him, and they do his every whim."

"Yes, so...you little blonde shit, you attack me again, and I'm going to have to take you out."

Naruto scoffed, making another hand signal and yelling "Kage-Bunshin no jutsu!" Once more. This time, many more Narutos formed around them all, before leaping towards Raiidon, their fists raised with Kuni in their hands. Landing on the ground, they all vanished to find Raiidon gripping Naruto roughly by the throat, Naruto coughing and choking. Reaching his hand to the side, Raiidon raised his arm, before yelling "Kage-Ken!" Shadows whirled around Raiidons hand, a large black sword forming. Pulling it and pressing the point to Narutos side, he grinned, gently forcing the point into the male's side.

"STOP!" Tsunade yelled, and Raiidon withdrew the sword, it dissolving back into shadows.

"We'll give you what you want. Just...leave Naruto alone."

Raiidon laughed. "Alright. I'll have a nice room, some food and a bottle of Sake sent up to my room, along with a delicious female." He grinned. "Make sure she is a ninja. I want to see how well the girls fight here, if the boys fight badly." Snapping his fingers, shadows wrapped around his frame before he vanished, re-appering on the top of the sign above the door, looking down at them. "I will wait here, till you can give me my room."

Kakashi sighed. "Why is he back here." He asked himself, before turning. "Naruto, Sai, Sakura, lets go. We will continue our mission."

"Wait, Hatake." Tsuande said. "Sakura will stay with me. She needs to train."

Sakura almost smiled. A chance to train, why would she pass that up? Besides, she would be able to take a look at this Raiidon, and see what he was like.

As Kakashi, Naruto and Sai walked away, Tsunade pulled Sakura aside. "Sakura, you arent here to train. You are actually here to be the one Raiidon wants. We need someone to tell us his plans...and from the looks of it, he likes you."

Her heart skipped a beat, before she realised she was being stupid. "Yes Lady Hokage."


	2. Chapter Two: Realisation

_**NARUTO: RIDE ON CHAPTER TWO: Realisation.**_

Raiidon sat, watching the clouds as they slowly moved by. He could hear Tsunade and the one with pink hair talking underneath him, and he smiled. Life was going well for Raiidon. He watched the other group disband, the one with the bowler hair cut owning male...Gai, Raiidon thought. "Yeah...Gai." He yawned, standing up and hearing wind whishing behind him. Turning his head, he noticed the pink haired female. "Hello. I can only assume you are here to take me to my house?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The female nodded. "Good, we will get along. Do you know when the food and the woman I ordered was coming?" She shook her head. "I have no idea when the food will be coming, yet I know when the woman is coming."  
Raiidon clapped once. "Good, when?"  
"Right here. Lady Tsunade wants me to be your female escort for this next few days, until she can find a more suited female."  
Raiidon laughed, before leaping ahead. Stopping at the top of Hokage Rock, he lept onto the head of the fourth Hokage. "Now, please, show me the way to the house." He told the female, who no doubtedly followed him. "Sakura." She said. He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"  
"My name is Sakura." She said, looking down. He could see a small blush form on her cheeks, and he laughed, before lifting her chin up. "Okay, Sakura..take me to my house for now, please."  
Sakura lept ahead as Raiidon followed, looking around Konohana. Large houses, Ramen Huts, shops, spas, Konohana was an amazing town. Raiidon almost felt bad for trying to take it over. But, he couldnt change his mind. Besides, Nikisumi promised him some fun with her once he delt with Konohana. Why did he ask for an escort though, if he had Nikisumi? He knew why. Because Nikisumi was a lying, cheating, scumbag who would probably just attack him with her swords instead of letting him fu-

"Raiidon?" Sakura asked, interupting his thoughts. He stopped jumping, to turn and see her just a little behind him. He nodded, leaping aside her as she opened the door. "Thank you, Sakura." He said, walking into the house. Looking around, he huffed before flopping onto the bed. He turned his head to the TV, turning it on and yawning. "So, Sakura, tell me about yourself."

Sakura blushed. Why did he want to know about her, why not do what all males did and simply sleep with her? She sighed, before telling him about herself.

A few moments later, he sighed and waved his hand. "Come, sit aside me." He said. Sakura blushed again, before moving to sit aside her. Faking intrest in him was quite easy, she didnt even have to fake. Laying at his side, she traced her index finger in small circles on his chest.

Raiidon couldnt help but look down at her finger, before raising an eyebrow at Sakura. "You can stop faking. I dont want you as an escort, you're too young."

"I'm eighteen."

"Really? Huh...I guess I'm an idiot. Thats good, I'm 19."

Sakura grinned. Yes, she might actually have a chance with him. Wait, what was she saying? Why did he affect her like this? He was a Densetsu, yet here she was, laying on a bed with him? She cursed herself for being such a moron, yet couldnt shake the feeling, that she shouldnt be part of group seven. She should be with him.

Raiidon smiled, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to Sakuras forehead.

Sakura gasped, and her head began to spin. Holy shit, he acutally kissed her. Holy shit! She began breathing heavilly, and as Raiidon watched her chest rise and fall slowly, he chuckled, sitting up as the door opened.

"You ordered food?" a new female asked. Raiidon nodded and shooed her out, before falling backwards onto the bed, this time pulling Sakura atop him.

"Oh god." Sakura said, and Raiidon over heard her, laughing. "Oh god what?" he asked, tucking a strand of her soft pink hair behind her ear.

"Oh god...you-your touching me." She said, before cursing again. What an idiot you are, Sakura!

Raiidon grinned. "Well then, this should make you happier." He leaned up, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Suddenly, she realised.

"I think I love him."


End file.
